


Ohne Titel

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, IceCream, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Deadpool ernährt sich nur von Tacos. Tacos und Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren. Warum? Weil er es liebt bei diesem sexy Kellner "Einmal Heiße Liebe" zu bestellen.





	Ohne Titel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



{Weiß}

[Gelb]

 

 

Die Sonne verbrannte die Straßen New Yorks und ließ die Luft kochen. Zwischen den hohen Häusern sammelte sich die schwüle Luft des Nachmittages und verwandelte die Bewohner der Stadt zu Eintopf.

Deadpool pfiff „Never Gonna Give You Up“,  während er barfuß über den Gehweg lief. Unter seinem Anzug sammelte sich der Schweiß, weshalb er logischerweise die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, damit alles unten abfließen konnte. Die Verbrennungen an den Sohlen seiner Füße waren sowieso binnen Sekunden geheilt. Jetzt ertönte „What Is Love“ aus seinem Mund. Dann ging er vom Pfeifen zum Singen über. „What is love? Baby, don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me no more!“. Das schiefe Gesinge lenkte nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, als er sowieso schon wegen seines Anzugs erhielt.

Als er schließlich in die Nähe des Central Parks kam wurde er ein wenig schneller.

{He Ho.}

[Du wirst deinen Boy schon sehen.]

Summend ignorierte Deadpool die Stimmen, die seinem Kopf entsprangen und machte sich auf den direkten Weg zu einem kleinen Kaffee, in dem er sich jeden zweiten Tag einfand. Die Fassade war ein wenig heruntergekommen mit den blätternden Buchstaben „Kaffee L’Amour“. Ein durchaus ansprechender Name. Draußen vor der offenen Tür auf dem Bürgersteig standen zierliche weiße Metallstühle, die dem gesamten Gebäude ein pittoreskes Flair gaben.

Zufrieden ließ sich Deadpool auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe der Tür plumpsen. Dann nahm er die Füße hoch und saß im Schneidersitz, um sich keine weiteren Verbrennungen zuzuziehen. Die anderen Gäste schauten komisch, aber was soll’s. Das Klingeln der Glocke wurde von dem gepfiffenen „Careless Whisper“ übertönt. In dem Moment als besagter Kellner sich aber neben Deadpools Tisch platzierte verstummte dieser abrupt. Aufgeregt schaute er nach oben in die schönen braunen Augen des Angestellten.

Das Objekt seiner Begierde war ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte jugendliche Gesichtszüge, eine Anmut und unschuldige Ausstrahlung. Die braunen Haare waren kurz und wild, und umrahmten das blasse makellose Gesicht. Unter seinen großen Augen befanden sich eine süße, kleine Nase und volle Lippen, die sich zu einem ehrlichen und offenen Lächeln verzogen. Dieser Mann war der einzige Grund, warum Deadpool überhaupt hierher kam.

[Das Eis ist aber auch gut.]

„Halt die Klappe.“, grummelte Deadpool.

„Entschuldigung?“, kam die verwirrte aber immer noch höfliche Frage des Kellners.

„Nein nein, nicht du.“

{Gut gemacht. Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt.}

Deadpool machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Der Kellner, dessen Namensschild „Peter“ lesen ließ, schaute immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, aber schlug sich wacker und hielt die Stellung.

„Willkommen im Kaffee L’Amour. Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?“

Das war die Frage auf die Deadpool gewartet hatte. Der arme Kerl musste sich jeden zweiten Tag das Gleiche anhören. Inzwischen brachte er schon gar keine Speisekarte mehr.

Deadpool verspürte Vorfreude und Aufregung. Trotz der Hitze stellte er die Füße auf den Boden, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Mit einem Lächeln, welches unter der roten Maske nur durch das leichte Verziehen des Stoffes zu sehen war, lehnte Deadpool sein Kinn auf die verschränkten Finger und sagte mit einer tiefen und verführerischen Stimme: „Einmal heiße Liebe, bitte.“

Es war ihm ein Hauptspaß dies zu sagen und es war ein noch größerer Spaß zu sehen, wie die Wangen von Peter jedes Mal aufs Neue erröteten.

Unerwarteter Weise fing er diesmal nicht an zu Stammeln und dann weg zu stolpern wie sonst, sondern nahm einmal tief Luft, wie um Mut zu sammeln, und fragte dann: „Wollen Sie bei der Zubereitung helfen?“

Er hatte versucht es genauso zu sagen wie Deadpool seine Bestellung, aber es kam mehr als ein Quietschen heraus. Nichtsdestotrotz blieb Wade die Spucke weg. Und er spürte Hitze in der unteren Region, das auch.

Sie starrten sich lange an. Deadpools Kopf raste, sogar Weiß und Gelb waren leise, einfach sprachlos. Einerseits war das, was gerade passiert war ein Traum Deadpools. Peter selbst war ein Traum, praktisch Sex auf Beinen. Aber die Möglichkeit, dass Peter mit ihm schlafen wollen würde, hatte er nicht auch nur in Betracht gezogen.

Und jetzt saß er da. Zwiegespalten zwischen der Anziehung Peters und seinem eigenen Sinn für Anstand.

[Welcher Anstand…]

Und da waren sie wieder. Das war zwar grauenhaft, aber auf eine kranke Art und Weise auch sehr tröstend.

{Trost is‘ was für Memmen!}

Deadpool rollte mit den Augen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die gegenwärtige Situation. Anscheinend hatte er ein wenig zu viel Zeit in seinem Kopf verbracht. Peter hatte schon die Augen beschämt zu Boden gesenkt und hielt das leere Tablett schützend vor seinem Körper umklammert, in dem Wissen, dass er für so einen Kommentar gefeuert werden könnte.

„Ich dachte du fragst nie.“

Damit hatte er die peinliche Situation aufgelöst. Dann stand er schnell auf, um nicht die Zeit in dieser Hitze zu vergeuden, die er auch mit diesem wunderhübschen Mann verbringen konnte. Eben dieser hatte wieder ein rotes Gesicht, aber seine Augen waren nur halb offen und er schien gerade ein spannendes Kopfkino zu genießen.

Deadpool zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als seine Hand gepackt wurde. Bevor er jedoch nach drinnen verschwand, gezogen von dem süßen Kellner, konnte er die schockierten Blicke des alten Ehepaars am Nebentisch sehen und hörte gerade noch das schockierte und ungläubige „Skandalös!“


End file.
